Gift Hunting
by Ryu-Sorairo
Summary: Kyo goes searching for a gift for Tohru


"Good morning, Kyo!" Shigure said, standing on the table and beaming at Kyo, who responded with a sleepy glare.

"What the hell are you standing on the table for?"

"Oh. I'm just hanging up this banner…"

"What for?"

Shigure smiled at him." I knew you'd forget."

"Forget what?"Kyo asked, scowling.

"Oh, nothing…Hey, Yuki! Perfect timing! Come help me with this."

Yuki glanced over at Kyo's annoyed face as he walked into the room. "He forgot, didn't he?"

"WILL SOMEBODY JUST TELL ME WHAT THE BIG DEAL IS?" Kyo yelled, anger rising.

"Today is Tohru's birthday." Yuki answered, handing the other end of the banner to Shigure.

Kyo blinked. "It is? I never heard her say anything about it."

"That's because she's only mentioned it one time. I wrote it in my little black book. See?"

Kyo hit himself in the forehead. "Damn it, I forgot!" and ran out of the house. Yuki and Shugure laughed.

"He actually fell for it!"

x-x-x

Kyo walked down the street, pulling out his wallet. "How am I suppose to know what girls like?" He muttered, looking at the various vendors selling their wares. He located a pink one and ran over. "You! Give me something girly!"

The woman glanced up at him. "What's the occasion?"

"None of your damn business!" He yelled, grabbing the first feminine thing he could find and slamming some money on her table. She blinked.

"O-okay…Enjoy your new lingerie…"

Kyo walked a good distance away, his face bright red. "God, that was embarrassing….What did I buy, anyways?" He opened the cloth to find a very tiny, very revealing, blue bra. "YAAAAAH! What's this suppose to be?" He yelled, dropping the frilly thing on the ground. Several people stared at him. "I can't give that to Tohru! She'll think I'm a perv! Besides, it's that damn Yuki's favorite color." He shoved it in his pocket and sighed. "I guess I'll have to find something else."

x-x-x

"Has anyone seen Kyo-Kun?" Tohru asked, handing a drink to Shigure.

"Erm…He went out for a walk."

"But his jacket is still on the door! What if he gets a cold?"

"Relax, I'm sure he won't be gone too much longer."

Yuki sighed." I wouldn't bet on that."

x-x-x

"Scent-sations." Kyo said, reading the sign. A smirk spread over his face. "This'll do it! Girl's like to smell good." He pushed the door open.

"Hello, sir. Welcome to scent-sations, a girl's dream."

"Yeah, yeah. I need something for a girl's birthday gift."

"Oooh, for a girlfriend, perhaps?"

"Something like that…I guess…"

"I've got just the thing!" She sprayed a pink liquid into the air. Kyo grabbed his nose." What is that crap?"

" Sweet dessert. It's one of our best sellers." He stared at her blankly. She flushed. "Or we could try something else…I know! Here." She sprayed a green liquid this time.

Kyo blinked. "Am I suppose to be smelling something?"

"Well it's a very light scent…"

"Don't mess around! I'm in a hurry here!"

"Sorry….ummm…" She grabbed a yellow bottle. Kyo scowled.

"It looks like pee. Look, if you don't have anything good, I'm out of here right…" His eyes landed on a bottle. He ran over, sprayed it, and his eyes lit up. "This one!"

",Cat nip? But-"

"Just ring it up!"

"Ok, ok….but I'm not sure she'll like it…"

Kyo sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have bought this. I mean, she obviously can't have the same divine sense of smell as me!" He pocketed it. "It's getting late. I've gotta find something, fast!" Hs looked across the road and saw a sign saying "Paradise"…

x-x-x

Tohru walked back over to the window. "Are you sure he's okay? He's been gone all day…"

Shigure rubbed his chin. "Maybe he got lost….You two stay here, I'll go look for him. I won't be long." He walked outside and frowned. " Now let's see….If I were girl oblivious, where would I go….?"

20 minutes later, he found Kyo scrambling to get out a door, several pairs of hands clutching him. "Well, well…What have we here?"

"A little help?"

"What on earth were you doing in a gay bar?" Shigure said, helping Kyo out of the pub.

"Looking for a present, what do you think?"

"Well you won't find one in there. Just get her a necklace or something."

"Oh yeah…why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're Kyo."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just buy the necklace and let's go home."

x-x-x

"Look who I found!" Shigure said, dragging Kyo through the door. Tohru jumped up.

"Kyo-kun! Where were you?"

"Um…here." He shoved a box in her hands. She blinked

"What-"

"You know…happy birthday and stuff."

" Thank you, but….it's not my birthday."

Kyo's face turned a delicate shade of pink as he turned to glare at Shigure. "What?"

"Now, now Kyo, it was only a little joke."

"Joke my ass! And you!" He turned to Yuki. "Do you know what I had to go through?"

"2 pairs of pants, because you were so scared?"

"What? YOU-" He made a lunge for Yuki, but was flipped in the process. 2 Things fell out of his pocket.

"….What on earth?" Shigure asked, reading the perfume bottle. "Catnip? Kyo, what exactly did you have in mind?"

"HUH? What do you-"

"….And a bra?" Yuki asked, dangling the blue frilly object. Tohru blushed.

"Um…thank you…but…ah.." She ran off, locking her door.

Kyo blinked. "What did I do? WHAT ABOUT THE NECKLACE?"

"Necklace?" Yuki opened the box. "A heart shaped locket….with your picture…" Yuki said, calm as water, his killing aura rising.

Kyo moaned. "It was Shigure's…! I was….Damn it!"


End file.
